Super Sweet Sixteen
by MysticLady3
Summary: It's Cindy's sweet sixteen and a certain person has yet to arrive. It is NOT like the MTV show. Please read and review!


**Super Sweet Sixteen**

Rated K+

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron and I never will. This is not like the MTV show.

The day that most American girls wait for as finally arrive for Cindy Vortex. Today is her sweet sixteenth birthday and she couldn't be happier. She spent the last month planning the event and all her hard work is paying off. Her house was beautifully decorated with some of her favorite colors; a large banner graced the back porch: 'Happy Sweet Sixteen, Cindy' it read. Cindy's smiled grew as groups of her friends came walking through her front door. _'__8__:00 exactly; time to get this party started!'_ Cindy thought.

Each person went up to her wishing her a great birthday before giving a present and then heading to the back. Cindy craned her head over them and frowned when she didn't spot what she was looking for.

"Don't worry girl, he will come." Libby Folfax, Cindy's best friend since childhood, said upon seeing her face. "I know, I was just checking to see if anyone had stepped on the flowers." She replied back. "That is probably one of the lamest excuses ever." Libby giggled as Cindy rolled her eyes. Cindy knew that but it was the only thing that came to mind. "Anyways, shouldn't you be at the DJ booth playing music? I don't feel like having people leave five minutes into party cause there is no music." At this, Libby turned and dashed to the backyard. Cindy greeted her next guest with an eye roll when seeing who it was. Sheen Estevez and Carl Wheezer stood at her front door holding two small packages. Even without opening them, Cindy could guess what they contained.

"Happy Birthday, Cindy!"

Cindy gave them a smile before grabbing the presents. She grew disappointed when she has that they came by themselves. She thought that he would arrive with them.

"Jimmy got caught up with an invention at the lab; he should be here soon." Carl said. Cindy let out a breath of relief upon hearing that. She told them to head outside as she heard the cheers from the other partygoers. Sheen and Carl ran quickly to be able to get to the food. Cindy shook her head and continued to greet the guests.

At 9:45pm, Cindy gave up waiting for Jimmy and turned to the makeshift stage as Grey Star came on. She laughed as Libby made a beeline for front and center where she began to dance. Soon after, everybody began to dance wildly and Cindy got lost in the excitement. Grey Star had agreed for a two hour performance in which Cindy and her guest took the chance to let loose. It wasn't until about 11:30, after many elderly neighbors had complain, that the band switch to soft rock ballads. It was then Cindy remembered what kept bothering her through out the night: Jimmy has yet to arrive.

"Will the birthday girl grace us with her presence on stage?" the lead singer called to the crowd. Cindy blushed softly as people applaud at her. Once on stage, the lead singer ordered the crowd to quiet down.

"We are going to bring out the cake and we want for all of you to sing 'Happy Birthday' to Cindy." The crowd cheered on as Cindy's parent brought out a large cake. The cake was decorated with green icing and a couple colored flowers were placed on the edges of it. It had her name on the center with sixteen candles around making the cake 'glow'. Cindy and her parents gathered as a professional photographer took picture after picture. Then, the rest of the people came around and sang a horrible rendition of Happy Birthday, though it was quickly halted as Sheen began to "sing" with them. Libby solved the terrible ordeal by covering his mouth with her hand. Cindy laughed and then blew her candles after making a silent wish.

Cake was being handed out as Cindy went to a quiet area to think. 'Why didn't he show up?' was the only thought that kept going through her head. He was one of the first people she had given an invitation to and he didn't show up. Cindy quickly wiped a tear away as Libby approached her.

"Girl, what are you doing by yourself on your birthday?" Libby asked. "He said he was going to come and its-"Cindy looked at her watch "11:48, my official birthday ends in 12 minutes and he didn't even call to say happy birthday." Cindy wiped her tears as she stared at the floor.

"Maybe he didn't call because he was busy with your birthday present." A male voice replied. Cindy froze before looking up. In front of her stood the person she had been waiting for all night. She failed to see Libby head to the crowd and order them inside. Jimmy smiled softly down at the blonde before sitting down beside her.

"I'm sorry I'm late but something kind of came up while finishing your present." Jimmy said. Cindy had to say something at that point and was snapped back when he began to explain.

"You see, I was down in the lab finishing it when one of my test tube racks exploded causing a small chain reaction. I made it out in time but managed to get a pretty deep cut from all the glass. My mom freaked out when I told her and rushed me to the hospital. Luckily, I was released at around an hour ago and had to beg my mom to let me come and at least give you the present.". She nodded at this and asked "Where did you get hurt?". "Oh, mostly my hands when I covered my face." Cindy gasped softly at seeing his hands heavily covered in bandages. She touched them gently but pulled back when hearing a hiss of pain from him. "I'm so glad you weren't that badly hurt." Cindy smiled at him. Jimmy returned the favor before remembering his task. "It took me a while to come up with something special and it wasn't until a week ago that it hit me." Jimmy reached behind him and brought out a small birthday bag. She took it from me and reached inside. Once the gift was on her lap, she looked at him with a confused expression.

"A music box? Jimmy I turned sixteen not six."

"But it's not a typical music box, just open it." Jimmy waited as she opened the box and gasped. The box did play music but it also had a small projection box on the bottom, which showed Jimmy and Cindy at the spring dance. Jimmy had remember seeing Libby videotaping them as they slow dancing and when he had come up with the music box idea, he asked Libby to give the tape to him.

"Oh Jimmy, this has to be one of the most thoughtful gifts anyone has given me; thank you." Cindy said, still awed by the gift. She placed the box beside her and took his hands in hers. They stood and walked over to the middle of the yard and began to dance, though no music was playing. Jimmy looked down at his watch and saw that it was a minute to midnight. He cupped her chin and lifted her face so she would look at him

"Happy sweet sixteenth birthday, Cindy." He whispered softly before descending his lips to hers. She gasped at first but quickly recovered to return the kiss.

This was definitely the best birthday she has ever had so far.

The End

**Author's Note: Oh my god, I actually finished a story. I know I should be finishing 'Listen' but I had this one shot stuck in my head it refuse to go away until I wrote it. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Don't forget to review by clicking on the 'Go' button on the bottom left corner!**


End file.
